fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mewshi the Dinocat
'' Mewshi the Dinocat ''(Japanese.: ニャー市ザディノ猫, ''Myu-sh''i ''Za Dinoneko) is a new Fantendo-character from the Mewshi the Dinocat Series. He debuts in June 18, 2013. Mewshi is a fusion of Yoshi with a cat. He is a lonely and a attractive cat, but is also courageous, fast, agile and strong. He likes to be alone sometimes and searching for food, mostly in rivers where the fishes can swim. He lives in Yoshi Island in an unknown place where nobody has been passed. He doesn't like rude and arrogant people. His enemies are Bowser and his minions and his friends are Yoshi, Yoshi, etc. In some games, Mewshi can be sometimes be a rival against Yoshi. He haves a relation with Waddlenote, the flying squirl. He is Mewshi's best sidekick and a friend. His appearance is similar to a cat mixed with Yoshi. He is yellow and he has black-strips everywhere. He is furry too. He has a baby blue-white shell and the same colors on his shoes. He has claws on his hands and feet but the claws on his feet stick out of his shoes. On his nose, he has a black nose with 3 small tufts on his cheeks and he has 2 ears perfectly similar to cat. He haves a orb-like catbell that makes noise too. His attacks are similar to Super Mario 3D World with the Cat Bell and similar to Yoshi, his moves include Flutter Jumps, Ground Pounds, throwing eggs, etc. Unlike Yoshi, his tongue is a little much longer. Like Yoshi, he is ridable like the other Yoshis. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Overdrive In Super Smash Bros. Overdrive, Mewshi is a playable character. He is fast and very agile. His special attacks are similar to Yoshi such as Egg Roll and Yoshi Bomb (named as Mewshi Bomb). But unlike Yoshi, his standard attack are scratches like cat do. A Upward Pounce is also his handy move. His Final Smash is dashing. He Dashes through the stage, dealing loads of damage. Super Mario 4D World Mewshi the Dinocats 3D platform videogaming debut was in Super Mario 4D World. He is one of the 5 types of Yoshi's, and is able to do everything a regular Yoshi can, in addition to climbing walls and bouncing on enemies. He is also faster than the other Yoshi's. He appeared in the following levels: Levels *World 2-1-2: Beachside House *World 2-5-2: Entering the Base *World 3-4-1: Slippery Sliding *World 3-4-2: Crystal Paths *World 3-4-3: Cave Collapse *World 4-4-1: Quicksand Peril *World 5-1-1: Jungle Ruins *World 5-3-2: Don't Get Eaten *World 5-5-1: Hot Stepping *World 5-A: Choose Your Yoshi *World 6-B: Flight of Mewshi *World 7-1-1: Climbing the Mountain *World 7-1-2: Chain-Chomp Danger *World 7-1-3: Swinging Swagger *World 7-4-1: Bowser's Armory *World 7-4-2: Set 'em Off *World 7-5-2: Through the Sleepers *World 8-2-1: Drop Down Deep *World 8-3-3: King Fuzzy *World 9-Yellow: Mewshi the Dinocat Mewshi's Adventure! Mewshi appears in Mewshi's Adventure!, the upcoming game for Wii U. Mewshi is a little speedy and agile and he can climb on the walls and making special jumps. His jumping skills and speed are exellent. His skid and acceleration are moderated but his power is under the 3. *'Speed: '''4/5 *'Acceleration: '3/5 *'Jumping Skills: '5/5 *'Skid: '3/5 *'Power: '''2/5 Mario Party 10x Mewshi is playable with a tricky type and he's downloadable in this game. Plunge in the Past 2 - Nintendo Edition Mewshi appears in the game as a downloadable character. Gallery Mewoshi(provisional).png|A provisional concept of Mewshi made by Mewoshi.png|The final concept Mewoshi the Dinocat YF97.png|Mewshi eating a cookie made by Yoshifraga97 PaperMewoshi YF97.png|A paper version of Mewshi Mewshi.png|Mewshi's position Mewshi Kart WEEH!.png|Mewshi on a Pipe Frame Mewshi YI.png|Mewshi looking back Mewshi Striker !!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Mewshi Striker Mewshi New 2.png|Mewshi exited. Mewshi Basket 2.png|Mewshi Basket MewshiPlay!!.png|Mewshi playing MewshiCatching.png|Mewshi chasing Mewshi3D.png|Mewshi throwing an egg (3D) made by (isn't that wonderful?!) Mewshi the Dinocat logo.png|Mewshi's current logo Trivia *Regarding and comparing to his images, Mewshi is mostly like Marsupilami. Unlike him, he does not have a long tail. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fantendo Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Yoshi Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Paper Games Category:Males Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Yoshis Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mewshi the Dinocat Series Category:Mewshi the Dinocat Games Category:Original Characters Category:Original Games Category:Original Series